Another First Chance
by MakeItRight
Summary: "I know you'll understand, when I'll reach to take your hand that my heart will be ready to break this trend to ask for another first chance." Mitchie sang as she watched Alex. She broke each her heart with the one that broke hers.
1. It's Not Different

**Okay, I'm new to this & this is my first story. Ever. I'm sorry if it's not that great, I just wanted to share :)**

**Read, review, rate, subscribe & all :]**

* * *

The wind's hitting her face as she's sitting down on the warm sand on a Friday night. California is beautiful, of course. The sunset, the sunrise, the beach, the hot weather. Girls in their bathing suits, boys on the surf boards. Yup, it looked perfect. Problem is that… between all those things, people forget that there's a real world outside. Life isn't a dream, it's a bunch of challenge God gives you, then you gotta live with them until you die, that's it.

Mitchie Torres is there, sitting there watching the waves crashing together. She doesn't realize yet as she wrote Shane's name on the sand with her fingers with a broken smile. She'd do it over & over again, erasing it each time. As she's writing it for what felt like the 5th time, she's just staring at the name in disgust. Tears fall from her eyes as she crossed it out.

"Mitchie?"

Surprised by the sound of her name, she slowly turned around and looked up. Alex looked at Mitchie, confused. With all those questions. She was so unused to see her. Sure, they knew each other because they hang out with the same friends, but they never talked. Or they did, but once a time. It all started when Mitchie started dating Shane. The young guy was already Alex's best friend, so, of course she had to be introduced to Mitchie. They were four. Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Alex. Always together, always there for each other. Then, time slowly passed and Alex and Nate started dating. It was predictable. Eye contact, those smiles to each other, the way they talked about each other, everything was. But, guess what? Life happened, _again._ Teenage drama, _again._

"Hey Alex," she said to the singer, turning her head back to the water.

"I heard about you and Shane.. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was like this." Alex whispered with sympathy.

Mitchie let out a sarcastic laugh and turned her head to Alex, "He's your best friend after all right? Good to know how dumb I was. Hell, I'm sure the whole school already know about this… situation."

"Mitch', you were his first serious girlfriend, how was I supposed to know? … you're not dumb, we're young, we make mistakes." said Alex as she looks at her with a concerned look. She never saw Mitchie like this. She was always that shy little girl who was scared to show any kind of feeling. She only shared them with Shane. As Alex is now seeing her like this, her heart is clenching without knowing why. They were not even that close .

"Then can you tell me at least why would he do something like that, Alex?" she said loudly standing up, looking up at Alex with tears in her eyes. "How could he be… _cheating _on me with my best friend? I can't understand how Caitlyn can be so stupid to do that to me! All over again, it happened! She knew how hard it was for me to trust Shane again!"

Alex watched the girl, crying and pouring her heart out on her. One thing that happened to her when she less expected to. Shane cheated on her with Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend, in the past. Typical huh? Such a classic. She got her heart broken for the first time with a guy that changed for her and her best friend of almost 10 years. There's nothing much to say, it's just the classic story that came with forgiveness and trust. Then they dated again and.. It happened, _again. _The young latina looked at Mitchie who's crying, looking everywhere to be sure no one saw in this state. She knew it was weird, but at this very certain moment, she knew she could only trust Alex.

"You want an honest anwser? I don't know! But, you two were already fighting about some idiotic problems! You do know how hard it was for Caitlyn to give up on her dream to be.. A weird kind of musician! Don't just put the blame on them!"

"That's totally bull, Alex! I know it was hard for her, I know we were fighting, but what's the point of cheating in this?"

Alex looked down at Mitchie's necklace. Shane's gift after their reconnection. _I found you._ was written on it. Mitchie followed her gaze, and saw her necklace. She reached to take it off and put it in Alex's hand. Alex looked at it with a confused look.

"What do you want me to do with it?" asked Alex.

"Anything… I just don't want to keep it." Mitchie said with a broken smile on her face that made Alex melt a little. She just put it in her pocket safely.

"You know what? You're right. It wasn't right, but Nate cheated too you know? Not really similar to your situation, but he cheated."

"Alex, it's different..

"No, it never was."

Mitchie slowly looked into Alex's eyes trying to find something. She never realized how concerned Alex was and it made her feel safe. It made her heart beat a little too fast, but she didn't care. Mitchie broke the eye contact and sat back down on the sand. As Alex sat down next to her, they watched the water passing in a comfortable silence. Mitchie watched Alex who seemed lost in her thoughts.

Alex didn't seem to notice though. She wasn't thinking about Nate at all. She didn't want to think about him knowing he cheated on her. The older girl was thinking of how Mitchie and her were complete opposites. They did hang out with the same group of friend, but that was almost forced since their boyfriends were best friends. They were all best friends, just not her and Mitchie. They were different. Alex was the bad girl kind of person. Bad grades, trouble-maker and who didn't care about school at all. Mitchie was a goody two shoes, always there and never late for class, organized and … a nerd. Or that's what Alex saw. They didn't know each other, and that made Alex asked herself why she was here for Mitchie.

After what seemed like forever, Mitchie slowly put her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked down at her. Eyes closed, trying to keep her tears inside, not wanting to cry in front of Alex again. She just looked at her and saw another kind of person in the singer. Mitchie was always smiling like nothing was bothering her, trying to build a reputation with her strong personality. Alex saw _her._ A broken teenage girl who wrote songs about her feelings, finding the right person for her, the one who was brave enough to put so much trust into someone that if they broke her heart, she would be ready to face it because she knew they would truly love her and that they didn't mean it to happen. But Jackass-Shane just crushed her again and she was only 16, soon-to-be 17. So young and not ready to face love at all.

Alex put her arm around, as Mitchie placed her head in the crock of Alex's neck, moving closer to her. They never were _close, close _friends. People with the same friends only. That made Alex thought of how stupid she was for not giving a chance to get to know Mitchie better before in the past. They talked, for the first time, they talked about anything. Trying to make each other feel better, trying to heal each other's broken heart.


	2. Don't Act Like A Bitch

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts & stuffs, it actually means A LOT to me, you guys don't even know!**

**Sorry for the small wait, the chapter was ready a long time ago, I was just so busy with my summer plans!**

**SO, here is the second chapter! Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Mitchie slowly woke up as the cold water tickled her feet. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the big and bright sun shinning. She realized that her head was laying on Alex's chest and found herself smiling as the memories of last night came back. They sat on the beach, cuddled and getting to know each other and then fall asleep on the beach, using Alex's jacket as a pillow. Mitchie was still smiling at the thought and just snuggled closer to Alex until _Half Of My Heart_ started playing. She recognized her ring tone right away. As she reached for her phone in her back pocket, she heard Alex quietly snoring, her smile just grew bigger at how cute it was. Mitchie checked her phone ID and noticed Shane's name. Looking at it for a long time, she rolled her eyes and ignored the call, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. She got up from her position, sitting down and stretched, deciding it was time for Alex to wake up. She remembered when Shane once said that Alex was grumpy when she woke up in the morning.

"Alex, wake up, grumpy." whispered Mitche, kicking her lightly.

"Wha-.." groaned Alex, opening her eyes and noticed Mitchie, sitting next to her, looking as cute than ever, with a huge smile on her face. Alex couldn't but have a little smile in the corner of her mouth, "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning. You're not grumpy, I guess Shane was wrong about you.."

"Well, it depends. What time is it?" asked Alex, still laying down half asleep.

"Um, …" Mitchie reached to take her phone and checked time, "8:12 in the morning."

"Seriously?" asked Alex with her eyes fully open now as Mitchie nodded slowly. To be honest, if anyone woke her up before 11 on a Saturday, she would have killed them. But not Mitchie. She was getting way too attached to this girl. "Urgh, I'll have to deal with it I guess." She sat down, now fully awake. "You want breakfast?"

"I don't have my car or money with me."

"I invite you. So, I drive you and pay. Come on, get up, we're going."

Alex got up, taking Mitchie's hand to pull her up. As they walked towards Alex's car, she never let go her hand. Mitchie found herself giggled for one reason in particular which made Alex turn around.

"What?" asked Alex lightly confused.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… Since when Alex Russo is… I don't know, nice?" Alex shut her fake offended look.

"There's a lot of things you don't about me, my dear."

Mitchie let out a loud laugh as Alex turned around to continue her way the car. Mitchie suddenly decided to jump on her back and obliged Alex to carry her to her car, which Alex kindly accepted, giggling the whole process. A few feet away, they didn't notice Shane and Nate watching them. The two boys were there for an early morning jog only, and were not expecting to see the two girls _this _close. Nate wasn't surprised that much. He knew they would have talked sooner or later, but he didn't think it would be after all the drama that happened between both couples. Shane, in the other hand, was more pissed than ever. He was Alex's best friend and he knew he wasn't supposed to be jealous, but he couldn't help himself. He clenched his fists and the knuckles turned white which Nate noticed. He got in front of him, trying to calm his down.

"Shane, dude, relax. It's maybe nothing." said Nate, forcing himself to not look at the pair behind his back as he heard them laugh happily

"You know Alex's bi, Nate. Take the risk and admit it, they are way too close to each other and they never actually talked and now, BOUM, they do, is that supposed to be normal?" said Shane, angrily, looking at them with fire in his eyes. They made him sick already.

"Don't be such a jackass about this. I screwed and you did too. Do I need to remind it happened twice?"

"You don't need to! You cheated on Alex too if you didn't know." he screamed, which made Alex and Mitchie turned to them. Mitchie slowly realized Shane and Nate saw them few feet away. "Great, they noticed us."

"Whatever, now, let's talk to them." Nate turned around to walk to them but Shane didn't follow. He stand at the same spot, not moving. Nate sighed and walk up to him. "Listen, man. I know you're mad about this. But, just so you know, Mitchie's one of my best friend. She's dealing with your actions again. Don't act like a bitch."

"But I-"

"I don't wanna hear it, let's just go!"

Nate grabbed Shane by his arm, forcing him to walk and talk to the two girls. Even if Shane was Nate's best friend since the 3rd grade, he turned into an ass when they entered high school. Mitchie changed him while they were dating and dealing with the reconnection. He was a sweet guy with her. Nate lived with it, so did Alex, but they eventually got tired of his attitude. It looked like it got worse with him cheating on her again. Right after their second break up, he went to Nate's house around 3 o'clock in the morning, drunk. Luckily, Nate's mother wasn't home. He was talking about how Mitchie was overreacting every time there was a problem, how lame and pathetic she could be about herself and Nate found himself wanting to punch the guy for his sayings about the young girl, but he knew he would be in the wrong place doing this. He did cheated on Alex, but compared to Shane, or so he thought, he felt miserable because of it. They both arrived to Alex and Mitchie. Shane suddenly felt his anger went away when he saw his now ex-girlfriend with a hurt look on her face. Alex, who was still carrying Mitchie on her back, cleared her throat, breaking the long and awkward silence.

"Um.. Hey… you two." said Alex awkwardly, feeling Mitchie tightened her grip around her shoulder. She tried her best to avoid Nate's look on her.

"Hi 'best friend'. Sorry, but what's that about?" asked Shane, pressing the word 'best friend' and pointing at the position they were in.

"Shane, don't start…" whispered Mitchie, already annoyed by him but feeling pain at the same time. All the memories of them together came back to her mind which hurt her.

"Mitch-" began Shane

"Oh no you, don't even dare about talking _shit _again, Shane." said Mitchie, angrily as she got off Alex's back. A sudden look of pain was clearly evident on Shane's face.

"No, wait, please, I'm sorry okay? If you just let me explain-" he tried to continue, but Mitchie cut him off.

"Just shut up." she screamed to his face. Alex and Nate just watched the scene going, not wanting to say a word to one another. "How can you explain it, Shane? You cheated on me. _Twice!_ I thought you learned from this mistake!"

And it was there again. The tears, and she hated herself for crying in front of him. Mitchie was vulnerable, but she never wanted to show it to someone. Especially Shane. Alex noticed her face and took her hand, squeezing it as Mitchie just buried her face into Alex's shoulder. Nate took his courage and tried to talk with Alex but he knew it was the wrong moment.

"Alex-"

"Not now, Nate. Definitely, not now." said Alex calmly, looking at Nate with a hurt look on her face.

Alex began to walk away with Mitchie, leaving Nate and Shane behind. Shane screamed after her, telling Mitchie to come back. Alex heard him but she ignored his voice until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing Shane standing there. Alex let Mitchie walked to her car and turned her face to Shane

"Please Mitchie, I just want t-" he was cut off but a violent push on his chest. He looked down and saw Alex standing there, trying to keep him away from Mitchie. "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"Listen jackass. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you. I might don't know her that well, but I feel like I need to make her feel safe. Mitchie's broken because of you all over again. You're my best friend, and accept your mistake the first time, but I won't do it a second time. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting attached to this girl, so, just stay away from her for now."

"Attached? Like what attached as a crush or attached like attached?"

"I'm just saying… Stay away from her, that's it."

* * *

**Review, rate, subscribe, ya know, all the stuffs :]**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3RD CHAPTER NEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS!**

**I wanted to say THAT I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE A MONTH. **

**I've been on vacation since FOREVER. I'm currently travelling like EVERYWHERE in the States which is pretty damn amazing ****J**** JUST SO YOU KNOW. I've been writing NON-STOP. I have some new stories that I've wrote down that I will share with you guys really soon! Now, I'm in Wilmington, North Carolina, which is amazing because I have Internet here. **_**FINALLY. **_

**For the next chapter of **_**Another First Chance**_**. I WILL, that is a promise made, post it later tonight or tomorrow in the morning. If I don't, I'll send it to my dear friend who will post it for me, I SWEAR, I'll try to keep the updates alive and I have help so I don't think I will forget anytime soon!**

**I love you guys, I REALLY hope you didn't lose faith in this story because I keep getting alerts and stuffs apparently, which makes my heart stop a little because I can't believe you're actually reading what I'm doing. I do read all your reviews. They make me smile SO much, you have no idea!**

**So, when I come back, I'll post a bunch of one shots and stuffs, just to be forgiven! My last stop will be New York, so hopefully, I won't get lose in all those lights and stuffs and remember that I have to be there because I love writing for you ****J**

**AND, to be forgiven. HERE'S ARE LITTLE SNEAK PEAKS of the next chapter & a story I'm working on :]**

_**Another First Chance**_

_You have a crush on me?"_

_After the little 'talk' they just had with the curly-haired boy and the other jackass, they decided to drive around the city a little. Don't Stop Believin' was playing in the background as Alex was driving. Mitchie's question took her by surprise. Of course she had a crush on her, but she wasn't sure if it was one anymore. Maybe more, she didn't know. That was the main problem with Alex when it comes to relationships. She was falling too fast, too hard. All the time. Alex turned to look at her quickly._

"_Why are you asking?"_

"_I heard you talking with Shane. You didn't clearly say it, but you never answered his question. So, I came to the conclusion that you have a crush on me." said Mitchie proudly, smiling to Alex._

"_You came to this conclusion?" asked Alex with a soft giggle as Mitchie nodded. "Wow… You're good." Mitchie turned to look at her with a soft but serious look on her face._

_**Manhattan From The Sky (New Story)**_

_I brought my camera to my eyes and snapped a shot of all the lights to the sky. I know I said so many times that Paris was beautiful, but it truly is. All the photos I've taken are breathtaking. I took a quick look around and I noticed a girl with a boy, probably about the same age as me. From what I saw, they were best friends. They were not too far away from me and I could see they were also taking pictures with a few other dudes. She ignored them though, they were joking around and she walked a little bit far away from them. The girl was maybe a little bit shorter, long curly brown hair and seemed pretty happy from what I saw. As I watched her, she brought her camera to her eyes and took a picture of the same spot I just took. I guessed she felt like someone was watching her because she turned her head to me. I didn't mean to, but locked eyes with the girl. Even though there was distance, it looked like her eyes were smiling, compared to me who held my breath like an idiot. We hold the connection until she looked back down at her camera. Feeling kind of stupid, I sighed and walked away. I didn't know why I cared so much, it's not like I was going to see her again anyway, Paris is huge. _

**SO, there ya go readers! Hope you enjoy them for a while ****J**


	4. Clearly Attached

"You have a crush on me?"

After the little 'talk' they just had with the curly-haired boy and the other jackass, they decided to drive around the city a little. _Don't Stop Believin' _was playing in the background as Alex was driving. Mitchie's question took her by surprise. Of course she had a crush on her, but she wasn't sure if it was one anymore. Maybe more, she didn't know. That was the main problem with Alex when it comes to relationships. She was falling too fast, too hard. All the time. Alex turned to look at her quickly.

"Why are you asking?"

"I heard you talking with Shane. You didn't clearly say it, but you never answered his question. So, I came to the conclusion that you have a crush on me." said Mitchie proudly, smiling to Alex.

"You came to this conclusion?" asked Alex with a soft giggle as Mitchie nodded. "Wow… You're good." Mitchie turned to look at her with a soft but serious look on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Um… Listen, I think we need to talk about this somewhere a little bit more private and not in this car."

Alex drove around, looking for a small place where they could talk. Alex needed to tell Mitchie about her '_falling too hard, too fast_' problem. It happened once a time, then it continued. She never really got her heart broken, but her heart was clenching every time it happened. And then, when she met Nate and that problem never seemed so important anymore. She wasn't head over heals in love with him, but she did love him. And then came Mitchie. Alex didn't understand why she was already falling for this girl when she barely knew her. That was so sick of her.

Arriving at a local park, Alex quickly got out of the car and went to open Mitchie's door, helping getting out of the car. When Alex locked the car, she walked in a fast speed, holding Mitchie's hand.

"Alex! Stop walking so fast!" said Mitchie, slowing down a little as Alex stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I.. Sorry. I wasn't thinking, but I need to talk to you about something." Mitchie looked at her with a concern look. Alex led her to a tree and sat down against it, mentioning Mitchie to sit right in front of her. Mitchie sat down and nodded as a sign that Alex could begin her 'explanation'. "I don't know how to explain this but… I'm getting attached to you." Alex finally said, looking at Mitchie, waiting for her to answer. Mitchie, still surprised, looked at Alex and finally sent her a bright and shy smile.

"Uh, wow…" Mitchie was out of words already. "That is touching, but what does _'attached'_ mean to you?"

"Umm… _'attached'_, that's what I don't know. Mitchie, I think… I'm rushing my feelings here. I don't want that, for sure." Alex was looking at Mitchie with an uncertain look on her face. "After all of this, I sure don't want anything to do with relationships at the moment."

The singer bit her bottom lip, looking down as she slowly nodded. Clearly confused, Mitchie didn't know what to think. Even if Alex had this kind of weird-not-so-sure crush on her, Mitchie didn't want to stop seeing her. But for now, she just needed time to think.

"Can you take me home?" Alex looked up and saw that Mitchie was slightly serious about it or maybe scared.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Sitting back in the car, Alex was now driving Mitchie to her house. There was this awkward silence that no one wanted to break. Alex found herself so stupid. Just because she said that she had a crush on Mitchie when they just begun to get to know each other, she found herself completely stupid. And Alex didn't understand herself either. For a girl who was a trouble-maker and someone who didn't care about anything, she just cared for once. Usually, she would be careless if she saw anyone crying.

They reached her house and Alex walked Mitchie to her door. Alex had her hands stuck in her jacket's pockets and Mitchie was just walking normally. When they reached her door, Mitchie unlocked it and turned to Alex.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex. I'll see you around." Alex sent her a small smile and Mitchie disappeared behind the door.

When Mitchie closed her door, Alex let out a huge sight and let her head down. She leaned her head against the door, finding herself completely stupid. She began to bang her head onto the door non-stop and then, turned her back to door and slide down it. So many things were now running through her mind which piss her off because she didn't want that. That was scaring her. The thoughts were scaring her. Alex closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to forget about everything. She slowly began to relax when she suddenly fell on her back.

"Oww!"

"Oh my gosh, Alex, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were still there!", said Mitchie, helping Alex getting up and led her to her living room. Mitchie lived in a nice little apartment. Alone. She was emancipated since she entered Camp Rock, she wanted to follow her dreams to Los Angeles. Not very thrilled by the idea, her parents accepted, but they still kept contact which was getting easier everyday. "I was going to get the mail and-"

"It's no trouble, I should have left anyway.", answered Alex softly, cutting her off. As she sat down on the couch, Alex took a quick look around. The living room was quite welcoming. Three of the walls were in a pale blue kind of colour and the forth one was white with tons of photos of family and friends hang on it. All the couches were white with some pillows. It was the usual living room. Coffee table, TV, lamps…. Yep, there was everything. It was very simple and yet, she was living alone. "It's a nice place. Very… Mitchie." Mitchie gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you. I chose the colour and furniture. My parents paid for everything though. Even the colour for all 5 rooms."

"Well… It's awesome."

"Alex, just… tell me, why you're still here?"

**

* * *

**

**I know it's kind of short, but I PROMISE to make the next chapter LONGER. There's a even a 'special guess song' that my friend wrote that REALLY fits the story. SO, that was kind of my inspiration for the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this for now. I'll upload sometimes this weekend or maybe even Friday x]**

**Rate, review, subscribe & all! Hope you're having an awesome summer :]**


	5. That Was To Shut You Up

_"Alex, just… tell me, why you're still here?"_

Alex felt her mouth went suddenly dry. As if she had to find a quick excuse because she really didn't have an excuse. She just happened to be there, there was no specific reason. Mitchie sounded so confused which made Alex go insane.

"I… I really don't know." said Alex, rather too quickly as Mitchie sent her a weird look. "I mean, I just wanted to think."

"With… your head knocking on my door?"

"No! I'm really upset, that's it. I mean, I just said I had a crush on you, and you say 'Can you take me home?' How am I supposed to react this? It's not like you had a crush on me anyway, because I believe th-" Alex was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips that pulled away as fast as they were against Alex's a few seconds ago.

"That was to shut you up." said Mitchie as she got up and held the door open for her. "You can go now. Hope you have your answers clear."

It took a few seconds for Alex to understand what was happening. Seeing that Mitchie was slightly confused and upset herself, Alex got up and went out of the apartment without looking back. She heard the door closed behind her as she walked furiously to her car. Alex knew how confusing Mitchie could be but right now, it was just too much. She got into her car, and drove somewhere where she less expected to.

* * *

As Mitchie closed her door, she let out a huge sight and leaned her back against it. Looking around her apartment, she found herself staring at tons of pictures of her and Shane. Pictures of all the four friends, but she just let them there.

She blamed Shane. If only he didn't cheat on her again, Alex would have never come to_ her and started to get attached_ and Alex wouldn't have to deal with someone that was so frustrated and confusing at the same time. She was angry at herself for giving herself to someone so easily. Yes, he cheated again, but that was so not the point right now. She still loves him, even thought she hates herself because of it. And if Nate hadn't cheat either, Mitchie would have been left alone and that probably would have been the best. She was mad at Shane for making her destroying a friendship of ten years. Hell, Mitchie was mad at everyone for anything, that's it.

She needed distraction. The young singer went into the kitchen, suddenly deciding she was hungry. The radio was playing in the background and she turned the volume up and smiled when she heard Josh Nicholson, probably her favourite radio dude in history, talking.

**"You're probably asking yourself why many new artists are going Gaga for Gaga. I mean, you don't need to be weird to be famous. I mean, look at that Bieber kid." said Nicholson.**

**"Yeah, but he's trying to act like he's all though. He's 16. Yet, my brother's still mixed up between his voice and Miley Stewart's." said the other radio dude, which Mitchie never really cared about.**

**"Oh well, whatever. This next artist is actually probably the most talented person I've heard about. He's young, probably around 15 and writes like he's 20 already. His name is Jay Emerson, and he just came out with his first single called _'Won't Find Me Now'_, music video coming out soon. So, here it is."**

Mitchie stopped what she was doing as the pop-rock melody filled the kitchen, she got closer to the radio, and listened as the singer began to sing.

"_The night's slowly fading out, the morning rises but I make no sound. What have you yet found? My heart has gone so fast. What am I keeping now?" _Mitchie couldn't help but thought of this morning and last night during this part. This part was just so obvious. Alex did begin to feel something for her when they were at the beach. This song could be damned…

"_So, don't make me wait for the right time, I don't believe in timing when you know what you feel. You can always go & hide behind this broken smile, but even if you won't find me now, you'll realize I'm all that you can see." _Yeah, this song could definitely be damned. Mitchie turned the radio off. Even though the song was so catchy and the lyrics were to catch her attention, she couldn't listen to the rest of it. Was that some kind of message or what? She didn't like Alex that way. Sometimes, faith did suck. Is that even faith?

"_My thoughts are moving all around, I'm feeling what I never felt inside. As your feelings are going down; Me, I'm a fooling light. I guess I need to hold on because I have grown."_

Alex, as much as she hated Josh Nicholson and his stupid radio show, listened to it because she randomly fell on the song that made her think of Mitchie so much which made her even more upset. Damn 15 year-old for writing this song. The chorus played again until this certain part of the song caught her attention.

"_Heart from the west, I believe we can make this what we always want it to be. Once it's over, two won't last forever, cold air hitting on my sleeve. I'm all you can believe."_

She needed to talk with someone, _anyone_, so badly right now, just to let her anger out. Luckily, Alex knew the exact right _someone. _That's why she drove right away to her first destination.

"_Standing just in front of your eyes, maybe I'll catch you when time's about to fall. I can always go & hide inside the sky, but even if I won't find you know. I would have realized, you're the only thing I see."_

* * *

"Okay, jerk. You better get up before I cut every one of your 'beautiful curls'."

Nate Gray just had one of the most intense work out session of his life. Since he was left with Shane's anger, his best friend wanted to let all the madness off his chest. So, they went boxing, weight lifting, jogging, boxing again… And Nate, even though he was kind of muscular, wasn't used to this. His muscles were in pain. It was 1PM and he got home at noon, just to fell on the couch to fall asleep immediately. Until Shane's voice woke him up. Barely opening his eyes, he looked up at him. Nate really needed to punch him, he was getting tired of his attitude.

"What do you want?" asked Nate, clearly annoyed. He slowly got up from the couch, rubbing his eyes. Shane crossed his arms over his chest.

"She annoys me." Nate looked at him, sending him a confused glare. "Alex, I mean. She annoys me." Nate rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen

"She didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who screwed up, Alex is just picking up the pieces." said Nate. He opened the fridge and got some food out as Shane sat down on one of the high chair.

"Did she really have to go see Mitchie? I mean, since when does Alex care? She never did! I'm her best friend and you dated her, we both know that she's so rebel. She doesn't care unless it comes to you. She's just trying to pull out something."

"Dude, seriously. Alex is nice when she wants to be. It's not just with me, it's with some people like her brothers, you, me and now Mitchie. It's no big deal." Nate finished his sentence as someone knocked on his door. He sent Shane a death glare, before walking to the door. When he arrived to it, the knocks were becoming louder as if the person on the other side wanted to kill him or something. Nate opened the door. A very pissed Alex was standing in front of him.

"Okay, you and me, we need to talk."

**

* * *

UPDATED! Like I promised! I always keep my promises or I try! So, the song is a creation. Not from a dude name Jay Emerson, even though I know a dude called by this name, but from a girl actually, I'm just covering her identity here. Most amazing songwriter I know! Really and she's turning 15 THIS December, it's awesome! **

**Thank you to **_**tatimac**_** and **_**DemiLovato'sBf****f**_** It feels good that you two are reading this story. Even if you are just two, I still feel happy inside! You two make me smile :] And if anyone read this story without reviewing, I REALLY don't mind, but it'd be cool if you just let me a word or two you know ;]**

**Next chapter, not sure yet, I am currently on the road so, I'll probably continue the next chapter. I have now this kind of USB-Internet thing, so I can access Internet WHEREVER I WANT. I'll be in Charlotte, so, yeah, that's about it!**

**Rate, review, subscribe & all! :] Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Bieber reference about his voice is actually true. My brother is confused by his voice and Miley Cyrus' which is SO dead funny! X]**


	6. Dirty Mouth and Soft Move

"Okay, come in."

Nick stepped aside nervously to let his ex-girlfriend walk in. He was slightly nervous about the discussion that will follow in the next minutes. He knew how Alex could be direct and upset about everything. Maybe he was overreacting, but he just had a feeling. Maybe she wanted to have a calm conversation, but he highly doubt that. He closed the door and turned back to Alex who was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest, looking kind of impatient. She was tapping her foot on the floor, looking everywhere and rolled her eyes from time to time. Nate, now more than ever nervous, walked into the living room and sat down in the armchair across from her. Alex looked at him with an heavy glare and unfold her arms and lean them on her knees as she started talking.

"I'm not here to yell at you if that's what you're wondering." Nate looked at her, surprised. When he opened the door, she was clearly pissed, not calm. "I don't see the need to be mad at you." He looked even more surprised, but mostly shocked. She obviously had every right to be mad at him.

"You're not mad?" asked Nate, dumbly. She nodded slowly. "How can you not be mad at me? Last time I checked, you did said: «I don't ever want to see you again. You can go to Hell!». And you looked pretty mad when you were at my front door like a minute ago."

"I was angry back then, Nate. I was angry with the situation." admitted Alex, with shame. She looked at the floor as she continued. "Even though I was, I _was _in love with you. I wasn't that mad about it. I guess I just saw it coming." Nate looked at the young girl and felt a wave of guilt went through his body. "You were _always_ with her. I knew that day would come. I was just waiting for you to notice or for the drama to happen. I didn't want to face it myself." Alex whispered the last sentence so quietly. She wasn't used to this. She was vulnerable but she always pulled out the though, strong personality to cover up everything. She had feelings, Nate always knew. He was just blinded by her rebel side. "And yes, I was pissed at your front door. Mitchie just kissed me after I told her I had a crush on her. How stupid… I'll take my anger on Shane, not on you."

Nate got up from his spot and sat down next to Alex. "I'm sorry." Alex was about to cut him off, but he carried on. "I know that's probably what you don't want to hear. I just don't get it. If you cry in front me, I would be there, I won't see you differently. If you would have come and told me that it bothered you that I spent time with another girl, I would have stopped seeing her. When something bugs you, you tell, don't keep it to yourself." Alex looked at him with a soft look on her face. "Even though, I kind of still love you, I made this mistake. I'm willing to be your friend when you need me."

Sending him a warm smile, Alex hugged Nate tightly. "Thank you, you're the best." Nate chuckled and hugged her back.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't mind you spending time with Mitchie. You don't need my approbation, but I just had to let you know." Hearing this, Alex hugged him with a stronger grip. He heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and saw Shane walked in the living room. Alex untangled herself from him and turned around. As Shane saw Alex, he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, you two are back together? Good to know Mitchie was a quick thing for you."

"What 's up with you? I was just talking with him to clear things up and unlike you, he doesn't really care that I'm helping Mitchie to get her head out of your jerky move." said Alex, standing up in front of him.

"Oh please, it's not that bad. It's not like she would forget about me this fast!"

"You'd be surprised." said Nate, under his breath. The two teens who both obviously heard him, looked down at him. Nate looked at them, before letting out a tired sight and got up to stand next to Alex, right in front of Shane. "Seriously Shane, have you noticed that you were kind of a jerk to her lately?"

"That's not the point! For crying out loud, Mitchie is probably crying over the situation right now." said Shane. Nate sent him a weird look as Alex was just looking at him annoyingly. Nate quietly got up and went upstairs, leaving the two best friends ready to kill each other.

"What do you exactly want to happen? Seriously Shane?" asked Alex with a dry tone.

"What I want? Stop hanging around Mitchie!" yelled Shane.

"I'm not hanging around her, I'm just being a friend to her. You cheated, she's not your property anymore. Get over yourself, Shane. You're not everyone's first attention!"

"I know I'm not. I just want her to understand that I made this mistake and I'm sor-"

"Really? You made this mistake?" Alex said, cutting him off. "When you make it one time, it is a mistake, Shane. When you do it twice, it's not a mistake anymore! Did you learn from it the first time?" screamed Alex. "She has to deal with you again and I know I already said that, but it's true!" Shane opened his mouth, but Alex carried on talking. "Don't open that damn mouth unless you're going to explain to me why you're being an asshole to me, to Nate, mostly to Mitchie! You knew it! You knew and you know that she was in love with you. Yet, you go put your tongue into her best friend's mouth again!" Nate came downstairs quietly, listening all the screaming that Alex was giving to Shane. "I really thought you were going to be the great guy you used to be, Nate and I thought you were. I believed you when you said you would never hurt her or whatever crap you said! I guess I was wrong, jackass boyfriend like you don't really care about the one that loves them, but the other on the side! Consider yourself alone, Shane. I'm done with you."

Alex violently pushed pass him and stormed out of the house, closing the door loudly behind her. Nate made his way to Shane who was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hand. Nate stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he couldn't go and see Alex right now. He sat down next to Shane, trying to talk with him.

* * *

Evening came faster than usual, which for Mitchie was a relief. She was sitting at her kitchen table, eating some left-over pasta, while she tried to finish her stupid English assignment. Subjects? _Honesty, Trust and Forgiveness._ How ironic. She spent most of her afternoon writing music, watching some re-runs that were passing on TV or sitting and thinking. Anything to forget about this morning. Earlier, when she heard that song from the 15 year-old singer, she wanted to know more about his writing. Now, Jay Emerson just became one of Mitchie's new favourite artists. His writing was honest, sometimes it was deep, sometimes it was funny, it was everything. To Mitchie, it was hard to believe he was even near 15. Some songs were even helping her for her homework. It would have been easier if her teacher gave them this assignment earlier, like two weeks ago or something. Now, she was stuck with the need to not forgive but to do revenge. She still continued with the soft voice of her new favourite singer in the background. Mitchie was so into it, writing now stop until her phone buzzed next to her hand, signalling she had a new text. Mitchie took her phone and checked her message. Surprisingly, but not too much, she read Alex's text. What made her smile is that Alex took her time to write a complete sentence. Complete sentence without any grammar errors.

"_You're doing anything tomorrow night?"_ Mitchie looked at the message for a long time. She wanted to respond right away but she also wanted to make her wait a little.

"_**Nop', I think I'm just gonna hang out n stay at home. I'm working. 9 to 3."**_ And she sent it. Mitchie was telling the truth though. She got a job at a café 2 months ago. She loved it there.

"_Ur not going to be stuck in ur small place again. I'll pick u up at 5. Dinner and fireworks. How does that sound?"_

Mitchie smiled softly at Alex's text. She maybe didn't completely moved on from her past relationship, but she was willing to give Alex a chance. How bad could it be? It's not like Alex was going to hurt her like Shane did.

"_**Sounds great. U r the one who invited, so don't be late."**_

"_It's a date then."

* * *

_**That is so not my best! But I was SO tired on the road. Like really. The chapter was something needed, especially Shane's part. Whatever.**

**Thank you! Again, I'm still getting reviews and alert! I think everytime I post a chapter, I get an alert. I kinda stopped counting x] All of you who write comments and read this story, I love you, you guys have NO idea how much this means to me! I'm glad some of you liked the song! She's working hard on her music :] More songs from her to come! **

**I really like your comments! SO, don't be shy to tell me anything. If you think I don't enough describe stuff or if you think my story is great, good, amazing whatever. Give me advice to, that'd be cool. I'll do it or anything! I even think I'll respond to each review in my next A/N :]**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's currently 00:22. I wrote like half a page maybe even more. I won't be writing tomorrow too much though, I'm going to be visiting SO many places, it's going to be crazy. I just learned that when I'll arrive to California, I'll take a plane to New York. So, as you know, I'm in Charlotte. Road trip! I'm keeping the new story on and that's it :]**

**Review, rate, subscribe & all! Enjoy! Hope you're having an awesome summer! I love you guys! **


	7. She's A Hot Chick

Mitchie walked inside the café and saw that it was pretty empty and calm for a Sunday morning. She shot a look at the counter and saw Emily, a teenager that was her age. Her and Mitchie were getting along so well. She worked there longer than she did, but Emily took Mitchie as a beginner which end up that the two girls were now like best friends. Emily was the kind of girl you could see in magazines. Like those tall models and stuff, but Mitchie could promise you that she was nothing like it. She was the sport kind, and that's it.

Emily was cleaning the counter when she finally looked up and sent smile as Mitchie made her way to the counter.

"You're late, it's 10." chuckled Emily as she leaned her elbows on the counter. Mitchie gave her a small smile and sat on one of the stools.

"I slept in, I had a lot on my mind, but you're here alone. Where's Karen?"

"Hannah is taking her shift tonight and our boss, surprisingly, was on a date last night and she didn't show up this morning. She's lucky that I had to open the café this morning or else she would have arrived with sex hair or something."

Mitchie giggled. That's what she liked about Emily. She could make a serious or unimportant thing; a silly one. They were so different yet, they had a lot in common. Emily was such a shy girl, but she had a great personality and she knew how to stand out which made Mitchie love her even more.

"You know your friend or whoever he is now, Shane is his name, showed up yesterday. In the evening." Emily said to her, while reading some papers on the counter. Sunday morning were always the most boring part of her jog. Mitchie shot her a look, telling to go on. "I don't know, he was looking for you. Oh, he was with Caitlin. Do I need to say they were kind of cuddle? I mean, he's not even that close to cute. What do you find in that guy?" Mitchie's smile got wide as she laughed quietly. Emily look up at her. "Seriously! Mitchie, if you're going to date a guy, at least find someone with some style, that jerk needs a haircut anyway." Mitchie stopped smiling and sent her a strange look.

"I do have taste when it comes to dating, Emily. Thank you for being a good friend!"

"Urgh, whatever, this guy deserves a punch in his non-existent balls anyway. What's up?" asked Emily as she walked to a customer.

"Well, since we're talking about dating. I have a date tonight." told Mitchie with a light smile on her face. Emily finished to take the customer's order before going into the kitchen, telling Mitchie to follow her. She took out some food and began to prepare something while Mitchie was chopping some fruits.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. You have a date? Tonight?" said Emily looking at her as Mitchie nodded, still having the wide smile on her face. "Okay. That's cool, but don't you think it's too soon?"

"What is too soon?"

Mitchie turned around and saw Karen walking through the kitchen door. Karen might look like a though person but she was such a sweetheart. She was 35 years old and she was more healthy than ever. She had a son, that now lives in New York. Both of the girls never met him, but they clearly knew he was a great guy, just because of the mother he had.

"Shane and her just broke up and she's dating someone again." told Emily as she walked out the kitchen to take care of all the customers. Karen shot Mitchie a look, before walking to the young girl to stop her from what she was doing.

"Mitchie, who you're dating? Because I don't care that you're moving on, it's just that it's has to be-"

"Karen, stop." interrupted Mitchie with a shy grin on her face. "It's different now, that's all."

"And how is that different, sweetie?"

"It's just different. I'm talking about Alex, she's different."

"Alex? As Alex, Nate's girlfriend?" asked Karen, more confused than ever.

"Ex-girlfriend, they broke up." said Mitchie.

"Since when you're interested in girls? But it doesn't bother me, just saying." Mitchie smiled shyly.

"Since never, but I just thought, it's Alex, how bad can it be?"

"Oh dear, we're talking about Alex at the moment." said Karen shaking her head. Emily walked into the kitchen again with some cups of coffee in her hands that she placed in the sink before listening to Mitchie.

"I know, but she's different at the moment. She's actually sweet to me. Sweet, nice, she cares about me. It feels good to have someone by your side when you need to move on from something."

"Are you still in love with Shane? First important question." asked Emily, out of the blue.

Mitchie played with her hands and looked down as this question was asked. She didn't want to hear this question when she asked it herself a million time yesterday before going to bed. She was still in love with Shane and if he really proved to her that he was changing, for good and he would stop any of his bad behaviours, she would go back to him. Mitchie knew herself that she was also feeling something for Alex, but she didn't want to admit it because she was confused. She never felt something towards a girl before and the fact that it was Alex made it even more scary to her.

"I am." said Mitchie, quietly. "I know Shane's a jerk for breaking me like this, but all this drama right now is making me go crazy. If Shane would change and prove it to me, I would go running back to him. If Alex would show me her real side, I would go running into her arms." Karen was rubbing her back softly as Emily stood next to Karen. "And I kissed her, well, pecked her lips, but these days, it looks like you call it a kiss."

"Then what's so hard about it? Alex is there. Shane lost his chance, _twice_. It's not like he was going to change at any moment." Emily said, making her own opinion out of it. "Can I just ask you something?" Mitchie nodded. "If you kissed her or whatever you call it, what are you so freaked out about? You kissed Alex, and she showed you how caring she was, but you would go running back to Shane." Mitchie looked at Emily as Karen got up to walk out of the kitchen, letting Emily sat down on the high chair next to Mitchie.

"I don't know. I loved him before, and even after what he done, I still do. He was my first boyfriend that's why. I know what I want, but I don't know about this. I don't want to play with Alex's feelings, but I don't want to give myself so easily to her." explained Mitchie while looking at Emily with an uncertain look. "It would change everything if she became my girlfriend, you know that."

"Mitchie, if you don't give then you don't know. If you're dating Shane thinking he truly change, then go on. If you're dating Alex thinking she really cares about you and that's enough for you, then go on. We don't mind who you date, no one does." Mitchie slowly got up and hugged Emily quietly. She hugged back and said: "But, you know, just saying, I prefer Alex in this situation, she's a hot chick."

"Emily!" screamed Mitchie, laughing.

"I'm only kidding! But it's true, Alex is hot." Mitchie laughed. It felt so good to have a moment like this one. She could always count on Emily for this.

"Okay, bubble head, let's go back to work. It's almost 11:30, the hungry eaters are coming." said Emily happily before a confused look on her face appeared. "Wait, eaters are hungry, so I can't sa-"

"Just go! I'll take care of the kitchen." said Mitchie pushing Emily out of the door, before going back to her daily job.

* * *

"So, what you're doing tonight?"

Nate and Alex met up early this morning. Mostly because Nate wanted to avoid Shane, but Alex had no reason in particular. They went for breakfast, and hang around. Now, they were just walking on the beach. Even if it was two in the afternoon, it was pretty relaxing since they were not many people.

"Going out, with Mitchie." Alex told with a cheesy grin. Nate looked at her with a smile.

"That's awesome." said Nate, out of words. He remembered the conversation they had yesterday which made him ask some questions. "You said she kissed you yesterday. What is that about?" asked Nate, kicking the sand as they were walking. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, she pecked my lips just to shut me up. I was talking and talking and talking, it wouldn't stop." explained Alex with a small smile placed on her face.

"You were nervous?" chuckled Nate, Alex glared at him. "Come on, I know you better than Shane. When you talk a lot , you're nervous or you're trying to avoid a situation."

"I wasn't nervous!" said Alex, trying to defend herself. "I was making my point." Nate sighed and stop walking, stopping on the side before standing In front of her.

"Listen, you were nervous because Alex Russo never makes a point unless she has something to prove." Alex gave him a defeated look. "I'm just saying that if you're going to be Mitchie's new love interest, try to keep it steady."

"I will. It's not like I was going to be with someone dumb like in my past relationships."

"Haven't you told me that I was your first boyfriend?" Nate asked with a dumb tone.

"My point." answered Alex as she started walking again with Nate following her close behind.

"Whatever, keep it real with her. If you really like her only. Otherwise, it's going to end up in a bad thing and Shane will come and make big deals out of this to you and to me too. I don't want that."

"I do, Nate." Nate raised his head and looked at her. "I do like her. It's just a crush like every stupid kids have, I _like _her." Nate gave her a soft smile. "I should go home, I need to get ready."

"You need 3 hours to get ready? How so? When we were going out, it took you less than 1 hour. I was the one who took that much time."

"For you information, I live pretty far away from here, like 30 minutes or so. As you know me, I'll probably fall asleep on the process of 'getting-ready-for-this-so-called-date'. So, goodbye Nate." told Alex quickly before running to her car. "But I'll need your help, so keep your phone open!" shouted Alex, getting into her car.

* * *

"How does this one look?"

Mitchie was standing in her living room after trying out for what felt like her 4th outfit. Emily was sitting on the couch, lazily going though a magazine. Even if she kept telling her friend that anything she was going to wear wouldn't matter, there was always a problem. So, she went back into her room and came back with totally different clothes.

"Mitchie, can you decide already? It's 4:20 already. You took a shower, that's perfect. You did your hair, awesome! Just choose already, and this one is casual. Go casual, it's perfect. She's picking you up in like forty minutes. Relax." chuckled Emily before putting the magazine away.

'_Casual, the best.' _Mitchie thought. She was wearing a simple white top, with a black leather jacket. She had a dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of heels. Her hair was wavy. Even if she was now confident about her look, Mitchie was still nervous.

"I know, I'm just stressed." said Mitchie before going into the bathroom to apply some make up.

"I don't get why, she's cute." said back Emily from the living room. Emily was an athlete, but she was lazy. No such a great combination. She was playing with her hair, not sure what to do when someone knocked on the door. It was too early for Alex to arrive, but Emily got up anyway to answer the door. She opened it and was welcome by a boy. He gave her a smile. He looked familiar to Emily.

"Hi, is Mitchie here?" he asked.

"Yeah, come in." Emily stepped aside and he walked in slowly. She closed the door and turned to him as he was looking everywhere, rocking back and forth on his heels and his hands in his pocked. "I'm Emily, Mitchie's friend." He turned to her, smiling.

"I'm Nate, also Mitchie's friend." told Nate, with a soft look on his face. Emily giggled, before calling Mitchie.

"Mitchie, someone's here for you and it's not Alex!"

"Whoever that is, they'll have to wait!" screamed back Mitchie from the closed bathroom door. Nate looked at the door and sighed.

"How long has she been in there?" he asked pointing towards the bathroom.

"Just 5 minutes. It's not as worse as earlier or I hope." chuckled Emily. Nate couldn't but look at her again. He also couldn't help but sending her his famous shy smile numerous times. Emily made her way to the couch while Nate was still standing. "So, why you're here?"

"Oh, I'm Alex's partner." said Nate, showing a small bag in his hand. Emily frown as she smirk. "Well, she forced me into this."

"May I ask what's in the bag?" asked Emily still smirking. Nate glanced at her, before giving it to her. Emily took the object off the bag. She held a small book in her hand. "What's this?"

"This," began Nate as he sat down next to her. "This is her small notebook. Alex likes to start her dates with something she can give to people, so they can understand who she is and stuffs."

"But, what's in there? And why can't she give it herself?"

"She had stuffs to do, and she wanted me to help to pick something special, I chose the book. There are quotes, her favourites. Some song lyrics. It doesn't look like her, she never gave it to me when we were dating, she made me read it a few times, but that's it." explained Nate as Emily put the book back into its bag. "I think she wants to prove something to her. Alex doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to be… tolerable."

"I've heard." giggled Emily, playing with her hands. "So, you're single now?" she suddenly asked, looking at him. Nate looked back, making a bit of eye contact. He nodded. "That's cool." They kept looking at each other until Mitchie burst into the living room, now fully ready. The two kids looked up to Mitchie, breaking their glances at each other. Mitchie, who seemed to have notice something was going on, sent them a strange look.

"What's going on here?" asked Mitchie, making her way to them slowly. "You two look pretty close…"

"Uh…" they both said at the same time, moving a bit far away from each other. They looked at each other before turning their heads to Mitchie.

"Nothing is going on. I'm just here to give you this. It's from Alex. My job is done." Nate handed her the small bag and got up from the couch, walking to the door, he turned around, waving at Mitchie who waved back. The young musician then looked at Emily with a gentle smile. "It was nice talking to you, Emily." She smiled back as he opened the door and bumped into Alex who was about to knock on the door. Instead, she was now holding her nose in pain.

"Dude! You just ruined my first minute on this date!" said Alex, upset. Nate looked down at her with a questioning look. "People knock on first dates, not bump into someone."

"I'll be going too." said Emily getting up and Nate and her were out of the apartment .

Mitchie turned around and got up to hug Alex who gladly hugged back. Alex noticed her notebook on the couch and broke the hug before walking to pick up the book and smiled. She made her way back to Mitchie, giving it to her. Mitchie raised her head and took the book.

"Open it to the first page. Read the first one." told Alex. Mitchie looked at her as she opened the small brown object She began to read the first lines out loud.

"_Don't let the world fool you. Until you find the right place, don't let the world break your smile __because it's gonna get better the next day or maybe someday. But for now, just keep up on smiling __because baby, it's only life_." The younger girl looked up at Alex with a soft look on her face. _'How can I be so lucky?'_ Mitchie thought. She knew it was such a cheesy question, but she was really wondering. She began to giggled quietly, before she closed the book. "How am I supposed to respond to this?" ask Mitchie quietly with a shy grin on her face. Alex shrugged.

"I'm not expecting you to respond." Alex answered gently. Mitchie sent her a loving smile and handed her the notebook. "No, you can keep it." Mitchie open her mouth to object. "Don't even protest." Alex spoke before she could. Mitchie threw the book on the coffee table. The young latina took Mitchie's hands and led her out of the apartment. "I hope you like sushi."

* * *

**Charlotte's latés are good, have you EVER tried one? No, don't answer that, I just wanted to start my A/N with something different. **

**SO, I'm in a café with my awesome sister who's clearly flirting with the waiter. But I don't care because I'm writing the next chapter and this amazing laté is keeping me company. Okay, if you guys noticed, this chapter was focusing on Nate and that new character, Emily. Why you're now asking. Well, first, Nate is awesome. Not only in my story, but in CR too and I'm falling in love with Nick every I have the time which is like all the time, but whatever. And for Emily, fake character that I own, is inspired by my best friend in the whole entire world and I love her and I love writing her. SO, I'm going to focus a little bit on these two, because I feel like a story is always better when there's another couple you can drool and squeal about when one is has problem or whatever. YES, I just spoiled something! What, did you really think that it was going to be all happy, happy for everyone? BUT ALEX AND MITCHIE FTW. STORY IS ABOUT THEM, SO THEY COME FIRST PLACE ALL THE TIME ;]**

**I'm really annoying with all the thank yous I'm giving, so I'm just gonna say it again; THANK YOU' YOU GUYS ROCK. Keep reviewing and subscribing, it makes me SO happy! And I'll respond to the comments that I had for the last chapter.**

**_tatimac:_ You've been commenting since the beginning of my first ever story, you're so awesome! Keep on reading, you're like my first ever reader, which makes me feel good! THANK YOU! :D**

**_DemiLovato'sBff:_ You. I like you. I can't believe you took a time of your, I hope, amazing summer to read my story! That's like wasted xD BUT, seriously, thank you, I freaking love your comments! MAYBE WE WILL. Or MAYBE WE WON'T O.O only future will tell! :]**

**_TwilightBlizzard:_ You said my writing was awesome, you're cool ;] LOL, thank you for saying that everything about this story is great when it's MY FIRST EVER. You rock!**

**_Tomatoes:_**** Thank you! Such a small comment, but it meant A LOT me :] I will come back with amazing stuffs!**

**And to all, readers, subscribers, I like you. No, actually I love every single person that are reading. Even if your comments are something like "Update soon!" or "Keep going!" It touches me! NEXT CHAPTER: SOON! Maybe tonight or tomorrow, I don't know. I'm so into it right now. It's almost unreal.**

**Rate, review, subscribe & all! - I need to find another thing. HAVE A GOOD TIME!**


	8. That's Good, I Corrupt You

Their dinner passed quickly. They had a great time getting to know each other more than they did the other night. They were enjoying the meal until 7. Fireworks were starting at 8:30, but, to Alex, the beach far away enough to have a 45 minute drive. Alex began to look through her wallet to pay the bill.

"You're not hungry anymore?" Mitchie asked, taking a spoon of rice.

"I'm good, and we should get going, but take your time." said Alex as she pulled out the money.

"Yeah, right, I'm not going to make you wait."

A giggled escaped Alex's mouth as Mitchie tried to eat as fast she could, not wanting to make her _date_ wait any longer. When Mitchie was done, she took her stuffs and Alex and her walked to Alex's car. As they arrived at the passenger's seat, Mitchie reached for the handle, noticing that she just ran her hand into Alex's. Mitchie felt her cheeks turn red as she opened the door for her. The singer gave her a shy smile before whispering a quiet; _'Thank you.' _and got into the car. As Alex got into the driver seat and started the car to drive away, Mitchie could still feel herself blushing. None of them were saying a word, it wasn't those kind of awkward silence like the one they had the other morning. This one was comfortable, which was great. Alex was driving down the city calmly like there was no rush. She wasn't a fan of those kind of huge silence, so she turned on the radio, letting the CD that was inside playing.

"_Because I'm.. I'm slowly falling down, but you're underneath my sympathy, I need you first of all. If you'll be with me from the start, I'm not contain to fall because I know you'll be catching me. Putting back the pieces, you'd keep me from falling apart._"

Mitchie looked at the radio and smiled when she heard her new favourite artist singing. She was surprised that Alex even had his album in her car. She had to ask.

"Since when do you listen to Jay Emerson?"

"I don't. I needed some new music, so I stole it from Justin's shelf. It's not like he noticed anyway. Urgh, but I hate that guy anyway. His music makes my ear bleed." Alex shot a quick look at Mitchie before looking back at the road. "You can check it out if you want, the album is somewhere is right there." said Alex, pointing at the dashboard.

Mitchie took the booklet in her hands and became to flip through it. One of the songs caught her attention. She reached to skip the song until it arrived to it. A soft acoustic guitar was now playing as the singer began to sing the lyrics softly.

"_Tonight I was walkin' in, in a park. I saw her eyes, then my lips formed a smile. I asked: «Pretty girl, aren't you afraid of the dark?» She said: «All the time, but no one ever cared enough.» I don't if she's a mystery. I don't know if she could be the one for me. And I don't know mostly if she knows how much she makes my heart beat._" As Alex listened to the lyrics, she couldn't help but have small smile in the corner of her mouth. She had the CD in there for a long time and she never heard that song.

"_She says she cares for herself to be best she's tring to tell them without regrets. She could be falling part that's breaking my heart. But baby, you don't to worry, that's only a part of your story." _Mitchie bit her bottom lips as she heard those words. She found herself so well in the lyrics. She wanted to press pause, but she kept listening to it.

"_She's always sitting there, always late but prepared. She's writing down in this book like her heart was on fire. Everyone shot her looks like she wasn't from here. She's now on her own, I will never leave her alone._" Mitchie had enough of the song. She was about to reach to change the song, when she heard Alex talked.

"You know, that's officially my favourite song off his album."

"Why?" asked Mitchie, curiously.

"It makes me think of you and me."

* * *

"How many awkward silences are we going to have?"

Alex has arrived at the beach sooner than needed, so she offered Mitchie to walk along the beach side, which she clearly accepted. There was a loud party going on down there, and what Alex didn't is there was a carnival. Even though people looked to have fun down there, she wasn't interested in those roller coasters, stands with games or stupid animations. The sunset was almost gone as the workers were getting ready to shoot the fireworks. During their walk, not sure when, Mitchie was holding Alex's hand while Alex had Mitchie's heels in her hand. Another famous quiet moment took place between the two which made Mitchie asked the question.

"We can break this one by asking you why you accepted this date with me." Mitchie stared at Alex as they kept walking, not really sure about her answer.

"I…" stuttered Mitchie which made Alex stopped her. She watched her concerned, while Mitchie kept her head down. She thought about her conversation with Emily earlier. "You're different, and I like you so…" Mitchie chuckled nervously, blushing for what felt like the 3rd time tonight. She was getting tired of it.

"And you're blushing again." stated Alex when she saw her cheeks in a shade of pink. Alex didn't say anything while they were in the car, but she wasn't blind, she did noticed Mitchie's red cheeks. She wasn't stupid either, she knew that Mitchie was blushing almost the whole time when they were eating. "And you like me, that's good, I corrupt you." joked Alex with a smile. Mitchie punched Alex's shoulder lightly. "No, seriously, when did that happen?" Alex dropped Mitchie's shoes on the sand to take both of Mitchie's hands. Mitchie looked down at their connected hands, playing with Alex's without really paying attention to her actions.

"It just happenned." shrugged Mitchie, staring into Alex's eyes. "You have attention when it comes to me. I know we just started to get close like yesterday, but that didn't stop you from being protective. You were nervous in front of me back at my apartment yesterday, which I found incredibly cute even though I had a hard time admitting it. You texted me without even one error to ask me out which I found sweet because I did saw your texts through Shane's phone. Trust me, you two are the best at grammatical errors." explained Mitchie while Alex watched her, feeling like her heart was melting in front of her adorableness. "When you came the other night just to ask if I was okay when I was alone on this exact same beach, it touched that you cared about me because we usually never talked. It such a short time, I felt all those weird stuffs, and now, I'm standing here, more confused than ever because of a st-"

Mitchie felt two pair of sweet lips being place upon hers. It took her a few seconds before understanding the situation and she began to slowly respond to the kiss, moving her lips against hers. Alex felt Mitchie smile under the kiss as she slipped on her hand behind her neck to bring her closer while the other rested on her hips. Mitchie put her arms around Alex's neck, adding more pressure into their connection. Alex was soon out of breath, so she slowly disconnected their lips and opened her eyes. Mitchie still had her eyes closed, clearly dreaming. She giggled softly before giving a gentle peck on Mitchie's nose which made her lips formed a grin full of cuteness with her eyes still closed.

"Can you open your eyes now, so we can start this whole official dating thing?" Alex chuckled, now pulling her closer by her waist. Mitchie finally opened her eyes, staring at Alex with a loving look. She placed her hands on her chest and she finally spoke.

"I guess we're official now." answered Mitchie, giving another soft kiss.

"We need to stop kissing. Come on, fireworks are starting."

_An hour later…_

"OH, I loved that red one!" squealed Mitchie, with a huge smile plastered on her face. They were sitting on the sand against a huge rock. Alex was leaning against it with her new girlfriend sitting between her legs. The fireworks started 10 minutes ago, and Mitchie was jumping with excitement every time that caught her attention which was almost all of them. Music was playing in the background, Katy newest single was probably the new love song of the summer. Alex was just silently giggling behind her while watching the young girl who was looking up at the sky like a kid who arrived at Disneyland and met Mickey Mouse. It was the cutest thing ever to Alex. She was really wondering why she became such a softy and cuddle type of person. Maybe because Mitchie was affecting her with her adorable expressions and manners or simply because Mitchie's speech was printed in her brain so much that she changed because of it. However that happened, she knew it was only going to happen when she was with Mitchie. Her girlfriend was still squealing at everything she saw. Mitchie then looked at Alex who was smiled at her. She laid her head onto Alex's chest as Alex put her arms around her tightly, leaving butterfly kisses behind her ear. Mitchie softly giggled and looked at Alex.

"Don't you just love fireworks? There are colourful, it's like magic!" said Mitchie, still looking at Alex while holding her hands, smiling.

"Yes, I do, otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here, dofus." Alex chuckled. "You're having a great time?"

"Yes!" answered Mitchie, giving her girlfriend a peck on her lips. "No one ever brought me to see fireworks before. I can't believe this, they are SO awesome!"

"AH, that's why you can't stop squealing! Geez, that's good to know. It was almost annoying." Alex answered in a joking tone. "You kept saying stuffs like: _'OH, that's the best one! No, wait, I take it back, that was the one!' _You know you're giving me a headache, right?"

"Shut up! I was surprise by everything, not squealing."

"Whatever it sounded like squealing to me. It's cute though."

"You talk! Since when you became a cuddle kind?" answered back Mitchie, sitting up in front of her. Alex shot her an offended look, before denying.

"Pff, I did not became the cuddle kind, I only cuddle with people I date. So, it was Nate and now it's you."

"That doesn't sound right." said Mitchie, frowning.

"It's getting late, I'm taking you home. Come on." said Alex, avoiding the subject. She made Mitchie stand up as well.

"Oh, so now you're changing subject?" said back Mitchie while being pulled away towards the car. "It's only 9:00."

"I know, but I need my sleep. Plus, we have school tomorrow." answered Alex, turning to Mitchie.

"You care about school?"

"No, I don't but you do."

* * *

They arrived at Mitchie's front door. Alex was half-awake. She was so damn tired, but Mitchie didn't seem to notice. She unlocked her door and turned around to look at Alex. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend about to pass out. Mitchie put her arms around the taller girl's neck and brought her into a deep kiss which made Alex jumped. She seemed fully awake now as she pressed her lips against hers more firmly, moving them gently. Mitchie groaned softly before pulling away, smiling at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, you looked barely into that kiss." Mitchie chuckled, opening her door. Alex glared at her.

"I was into it, I'm just half-sleeping at the moment."

"Whatever, goodnight." said Mitchie before pecking Alex's lips.

"You too, baby." Mitchie smiled before heading inside her apartment and shut the door. Alex let out a sigh before smiling and going back to her car. Hopefully, she won't fall asleep on the ride.

* * *

**I kinda gave up towards the end up, but I was so tired. OKAY. I was hanging out in my hotel room most of the day, so I took the time to write this chapter and the next chapter which is currently about to be finish :] Thank you again for reviewing, you guys rock my world! And I'm even interrupting my Pretty Little Liars moment just to post this, so, that means I REALLY love you because I don't ever touch my computer when the show's playing x]**

**_tatimac:_ You got every reason to be honored x] Nate is an awesome dude! and thank you!**

**_BigDreamsInMyLittleWorld:_ THERE YA GO, IT'S UPDATED! :] Hope you enjoyed it! THANK YOU!**

**_TwilightBizarre:_ OH! Right, sorry about that! I'm blind blond girl even though I have glasses :P ha! Someone likes my Nate spin-off inside story! I just love writing him x] THANK YOU, and there will be twists!**

**_DemiLovaot'sBff:_ Alex is the cutest-rudest person I've ever seen! I like to write her as cute one, but I'm just trying to develop :] She'll be more... Alex in the future chapters :] Because, come on, what's Alex without being lazy and always rambling about everything? HA! ;] Upper West Side, that's a note taken! Thank you! .. AND OH MY GOSH, I found a Nick J lover on here :D He's too hot for him not to have his own story in mine! Talented, that's so true!**

**_thousand lies:_ I really cannot believe you commented and read my story! I LOVE yours! :D I feel honored! Thank you, you're so awesome! HA, of course, that line was totally Alex-ish ;]**

**You are so amazing! ALL of you! I'm going to post the next the chapter when I'll finish it, which is soon. I'll try to find time to go on Internet :] Keep reviewing, I love talking to people! :D**

**SUBSCRIBE. REVIEW. RATE. :] ENJOY ! I'm going back to Pretty Little Liars now :]**


End file.
